


A Matter Of Opinion

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, really just lots of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Castle life is worlds apart from the life of an ice harvester..





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the darling loveapplemint on tumblr

Kristoff shifted uncomfortably, his overcoat of thick, damask fabric taut across his chest. His muscular arms threatening to split the seams with every movement. Anna was laughing and gesturing wildly beside him, practically humming with energy. The dignitary nodded cautiously, her head inching backwards slowly to avoid wayward hands potentially colliding with her face. 

Kristoff scanned the dining room, a scowl deepening with every form that reached his gaze. To his left was a large man named Franz who appeared to be taking great pleasure in gorging himself on the duck fat roasted potatoes, a delicate sheen of sweat on his round face. Kristoff raised an eyebrow at the round buttons straining to hold his waistcoat together. 

Petter directly across from him seemed much the same, the vegetables on his plate slathered in so much butter and gravy they identified closer to soup.   
Kristoff pushed his fork across his plate dispassionately, pausing to spear his steak. The cabbage underneath squeaked at the shift. He looked up suddenly to find the Queen’s eyes on him, Elsa raising her eyebrows almost imperceptibly before turning to her address her guests.

“Please join me in thanking Gerda and all of the kitchen staff for this amazing feast.” The table raised their glasses and nodded appreciatively. 

“Yus, ‘ere, ‘ere!” Anna agreed happily, mouth full of buttered roll. 

Elsa continued to eye Kristoff with queenly reproach, but a hint of a smile was on her lips. 

Later that evening, Kristoff peeled his clothes off, sighing at his naked torso. Anna was in the kitchens no doubt stocking up on as many sweets as she could smuggle back to their room. He looked out the window towards the mountain outline just visible beyond the fjord, rocking back on his calves and flexing his arms. The pile of clothes strewn across the plush chais lounge were so different to his ice harvesting gear. 

Kristoff slunk into bed, pulling the duvet up to his armpits. He left the lamp burning on the small desk for Anna to navigate her way around furniture. She had enough difficulty in the daylight, he smiled to himself.

“Good haul tonight!” Anna waltzed in beaming, her cornflower blue silk skirt swishing with every movement of her hips as she placed a tray of delicate truffles on her dressing table. 

“I’m sure you could charm honey directly from the bees, Anna.” Kristoff laughed softly. 

“Now who’s the charmer?” came Anna’s muffled reply as she shimmied out of her gown. “Are you in bed already?”

“Yeah. Pretty tired.” 

Anna came to sit beside his waist on the edge of the bed. “Would you be so kind as to assist me with those expert hands of yours, ice master Bjorgman?” Anna purred, sweeping her hair away from her neck as she offered her back to her husband. 

“Of course.” Kristoff entwined his fingers in the lacing of her corset and moved fluidly, freeing Anna in record time. 

Anna paused to glance back at Kristoff before whispering a soft “Thanks.” 

The soft scrape of metal echoed through the silent bedroom as Anna brought the lamp bedside before extinguishing it. 

Kristoff tried not to recoil too visibly at the icy temperature of Anna’s legs as they wound around him, her contented sigh teasing another smile from his lips. He shifted to face the door, shoulders easing into the soft mattress. 

Anna snaked an arm around him, across his stomach, curling her fingers under him as she nuzzled his back. Kristoff stroked her arm softly until the breathing behind him slowed to a steady rhythm. 

Kristoff closed his eyes, trying to shut off his brain.

***

Anna rolled over, slender arm expecting to collide with the solid form of her sleeping husband. Instead it hit cool linen and a mass of duvet. Brushing the sleep from her eyes, Anna stretched her limbs like a cat. “Kristoff?”

“Mmm?” came the muffled reply from the adjoining room, the faint ripple of displaced water lapping at Anna’s ears. 

“Why’re you up so early?” Her voice thick, punctuated by a low growl of tiredness. 

“Uh, it isn’t that early.” came his curt reply. “Breakfast will probably be ready and waiting for us.”Kristoff rose from the bathtub with a loud splash, his feet padding across the stone floor with a wet slap.

Anna gave a small sigh. Pastries… She swung her bare legs to dangle off the bed and sprung up quietly, mussing a hand through her mass of tangled hair.   
“More importantly, why aren’t you snuggling with your lovely wife?” Anna asked, creeping around the corner to catch a glimpse of skin before Kristoff dried himself off. 

A flash of stomach met her eyes before Kristoff pulled his cream undershirt down over his head, his lower half already dressed. Anna frowned. 

“Sorry. I’ve been awake for a while. Thought I should do something and I didn’t want to wake you.” Kristoff began to pull on his trousers, avoiding Anna’s stare.

“Come on, Bjorgman. Spill.” Anna cocked her head to the side and started running her fingers through her long auburn locks, giving Kristoff a pointed look.

“Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about, princess.” Kristoff shrugged, smoothing his shirt into the still fabric of his trousers before sitting on the cushioned bench in the alcove.

“Something has been bothering you, I can tell. You’ve been quiet. Well, quieter.” Anna walked across the room and placed her hand behind Kristoff’s neck. With a sigh his shoulders sagged.

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid, really.”

“If it’s bothering you it means something to me.” Anna gave an encouraging smile, twisting a lock of Kristoff’s hair around her finger. 

Placing his hands on his thighs, Kristoff stood up, striding towards the windowsill. He leaned into the frame, palms spreading onto cool stone. 

“I just- All this food! I’ve never seen so much food! Does royalty always have 25 courses for every occasion?! I feel like I can’t walk ten steps in this castle without being offered a plate of something!” Kristoff waved his arms above his head in exasperation. 

Anna laughed airily “Kristoff-“

“I’m getting fat. Pretty soon I won’t even be able to ride Sven, if I need to.” Kristoff stared at the floor dejectedly. 

“Kristoff, you’re not fat! I know formal clothes are a pain to wear but that doesn’t mean you’re fat.” Anna stared at him incredulously.

Kristoff hastily pulled his shirts from the waistband of his trousers and lifted them level with his nipples “What would you call this, then?” gesturing to the slight paunch sloping there.

Anna wasted no time in closing the distance between her and Kristoff, gliding to rest her hands on her his bare stomach. “Perfection.”

Kristoff scoffed, letting the shirts float back down his chest. 

Anna withdrew her hands, folding them behind her as she circled Kristoff. “You could gain a thousand pounds and still be perfection to me.”

“Have you seen the size of some of those behemoths? I don’t just want to loaf around and eat for the rest of my days, getting a new waistcoat every spring.” 

“What makes you think that’s your fate? You still harvest ice several times a year. And we haven’t even had any little ones to chase around the castle yet.” Anna’s voice resonated with warmth as she raised her eyebrows at her husband.

“I know, it’s just- you married a strong mountain man and I don’t know if I can promise I’ll remain one.”

Anna turned to cast her arms around Kristoff’s neck “Kristoff, I love you for who you are, not how in shape you may be. Let me put it to you this way, if I gained weight would you love me any less?”

“Nothing could ever make me love you less, Anna.” Kristoff said fervently, his eyes shining with admiration. 

“Well then, that answers that.” Anna reached up and planted a kiss on his lips, pressing her hands into the back of his head. Kristoff smiled against the pressure of her sweet mouth against his, muffling a yelp as her hand caressed his side, ending up resting on the buttons holding up his trousers.

Anna slid a hand under his clothing to rest on the small of Kristoff’s back, the other a feathery whisper of a touch on his abdomen. A guttural moan escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his large palm extending down to cup her buttocks, the thin fabric of her nightdress soft against his rough skin. Anna hooked a finger inside his undergarments and pulled with a deliberate slowness back to their bed in the other room. 

Kristoff lips found Anna’s neck with a desperate intensity as he sucked her delicate skin, Anna writhed and hummed with pleasure, twisting as she pushed him down on the bed. 

Kristoff gladly obeyed as his body sank into the downy mattress, Anna tumbling on top of him. Anna nibbled on Kristoff’s lower lip as she ran her hands across his chest, breaking contact with his mouth for a moment as she yanked his undershirt and outer twill shirt over his head and off his arms in one deft movement. 

Kristoff became conscious of the fact he was still entirely too dressed as was Anna although her nightdress was deliciously sheer. His erection prodded at the seam of his trousers almost painfully as he attempted to unfasten what seemed like a million buttons, all the while driving his tongue deeper and deeper into Anna’s hungry mouth. 

Anna hitched her nightdress up her thighs and planted her knees on either side on Kristoff’s torso. His long arms reaching past her, still struggling to free himself from the confines of layers of fabric. “Allow me.” came a breathy voice in his ear as Anna inched her way towards his waist.

Anna took immense satisfaction in moving as slowly as she could. The wetness between her legs lightly grazing Kristoff’s belly as she moved, her tongue lapping the salt from his skin as she left dozens of kisses in her wake. 

Kristoff moaned, his hands grasping at Anna’s shoulders as she licked and sucked at his stomach, her fingernails tracing swirling patterns across his flesh.   
Legs pinned between Anna’s knees, Kristoff could only squirm with desperation as she unbuttoned his trousers and gripped them firmly to tug down over his hardness. 

Anna sat back on his shins and lifted her nightdress over her head, her hands falling back down to caress her erect nipples. 

“Anna-“ Kristoff begged, waiting for his wife to come closer, veins pulsating as he passed a hand over his cock. His breath stolen by her beauty as he watched her rise and move up the bed, breasts full and freckled. 

Anna bent to kiss the head of Kristoff’s cock then shimmied forward to glide her folds against him. Kristoff gasped and bucked as she teased him, her wet heat making all too brief contact with his rigid shaft. “God Anna, _please_.”

With a grin, Anna parted her legs wide, rising for a moment to then lower herself onto every inch of Kristoff’s thick erection. She gave a strangled cry as his girth filled her completely. Kristoff’s reached to stroke Anna’s breasts, thumbs kneading jolts of electricity through her nipples, her back arching in ecstasy. 

Anna splayed her palms across his stomach as leverage as she started to move steadily up and down, leaning forward to press the sweet friction into her clit. Kristoff drove himself inside her in chaotic, frenzied thrusts; both gulping for air as their bodies rocked together. 

Legs quivering, Anna squeezed her breasts in anticipation. As Kristoff slid into her again, her muscles spasmed and broke apart an ocean of pleasure into every part of her. The moan that escaped her lips so palpable Kristoff could feel the beads of sweat on his skin sing with it. 

He was seconds behind her, her quivering propelling him to erupt into rapture and spread out in waves of heat. His voice forced up from deep inside to end in a thankful gasp of release. 

Anna collapsed onto his chest, hair matted to her forehead. Kristoff kissed her forehead messily, their hearts still thundering against ribcages. Shifting to his side, Kristoff pulled the damp sheets around their rapidly cooling skin. Anna sighed contentedly. 

“Now that’s the sort of exercise I need more of.” Kristoff said as they fell into an easy sleep.


End file.
